Melody
Melody Kitty Hernandez debuts in Our Starlight Savannah, as a member of the Barbaric Bones. After that, she soon returns for Back in Action, becoming the team captain of the Daring Directors. Melody doesn't compete in Island Homecoming, instead, she becomes an Aftermath Host for the season, alongside Ash. She later returns for All-Stars Cruise, as a member of the Villainous Villains. Personality Melody is typically friendly and outgoing. She treats her cast-mates with respect for the most part, but if they do something to annoy her, she will not treat them with much respect, if at all, as seen with Chloe and Dixie during BiA. Often takes a lot of what she hears literally, and is determined to do whatever she thinks is the right choice, and is very persistent about it. Although, this can lead into her denseness, as during BiA, Melody had believed that Derek had originally rigged Ash out, due to that being what Ash had told her when he had returned, leading to her attempting to vote Derek off. Melody is also optimistic, often believing everyone has the power to be a good person, even ones such as Daisy, despite knowing her true motives. However, Melody enjoys playing video games, such as Pokemon and Smash and is knowledgeable about those games, alongside some others. Starlight Savannah Being the'' eighth camper introduced in ''Call It A Comeback, Part One, ''Melody chooses to head straight to the huts of the Savannah, opting to choose a top bunk. She spends the rest of the episode getting acquainted with the other contestants, such as Cordelia and Jazz. During the challenge in ''Call It A Comeback, Part Two, ''Melody chooses a tree as her hiding spot for the challenge. She is eventually tagged by Chefette, placing fifth in the challenge. She was later selected by Cordelia to be a member of the Barbaric Bones team. Melody is noticeably absent during ''The Legend Of Harambe. When The Barbaric Bones lose the challenge, thanks to Woods walking back to the team instead of running, Melody votes Orion, as the latter didn't do anything. Melody doesn't do anything notable during the challenge in Pain-t In My Neck, ''soon being shot by Nathan. When her team loses, she hesitantly decides to vote Kensly off over Branden, only due to Kensly being tagged prior to Branden. In ''You'll Be Sahari, ''Melody searches for a panda with Damia and Branden. The Barbaric Bones make it back to Kassondra before the Spirits and win the challenge. Melody's diving match is against Daisy in ''What Lurks Beneath, but Melody doesn't get past Fang during the match, losing to Daisy. Melody still cheers as the Bones won later on. 'Melody swaps from the Barbaric Bones to the Fighting Spirits in Be Very Very Wary. When Emanuel asks Melody to join him in an alliance, she accepts, and when it is time for the challenge, she is one of the only 5 people to finish it before the time was up. Between Be Very Very Wary ''and ''Look Here, Look There, Look Everywhere, Melody tells Damia and Daisy that Emanuel had asked her to join an alliance with him. Melody teams up with Damia and Daisy for the challenge in Look Here, Look There, Look Everywhere, finding a wild purple flower for the Fighting Spirits and bringing it back to Kassondra. She is originally happy about her team winning the challenge, but it was revealed by Kassondra that Nathan and Woods didn't make it back to Kassondra in time, so the Spirits ended up losing. Melody votes Woods, as she picked who to vote randomly. The majority of the Spirits vote Emanuel, due to either the alliance deal that Melody told the others about or the injury Emanuel receives during the challenge. Melody and Branden decide to pair up for the water skiing challenge in A Whole Load Of Bull. Melody drives the boat for the Spirits against Wyatt, while Branden ski'd for the Spirits against Bebe. Melody and Branden eventually win the water ski challenge, resulting in a tiebreaker challenge. In A Brace For The Race, ''the Fighting Spirits had a good lead at the beginning, thanks to Melody using her Advantage tiki, giving her team a 1-minute head start, and Melody swims the lake relay, ''facing off against Archie. 'Melody finishes her leg of the relay before Archie. Later on, the Fighting Spirits lose, and Melody votes Nathan, as she thinks he was a disappointment during the challenge. Melody makes a Chocolate cake for Chefette to eat in ''Converge At The Merge. When she slides her cake pan into the oven, she forgets to preheat it. Upon realizing this, Melody sets the timer for an extra 10 minutes to account for it. When the cake was ready, she spread frosting around the top of the cake, presenting it to Chefette, soon finding out that Chefette hates chocolate. At the elimination ceremony, Melody decides to vote Bebe, with Damia and Daisy's advice to do so, and Bebe was eliminated. Melody easily wins against Derek in round 1 of the challenge in Fools That Duel, but she quickly loses to Jackson during round 2, after seeing a light flash from a bush, which was made to distract her. She initially a bit surprised to hear how she had received votes at the ceremony but didn't really care, as Dixie was eliminated. Melody selects the wand as her weapon of choice to hunt the werewolf in Were's The Wolf. The wand leads Melody off a cliff, and into the lake, due to Melody seeing the werewolf as it jumped off the cliff, with Damia in its arms. As the werewolf drops Damia in the lake to swim to shore, Melody carries Damia out of the water, but then the werewolf quickly snatches her up again. Kassondra later gives Melody immunity for saving Damia's life. At the end of the episode, Damia mentions to Melody that she owes Melody a favor for Melody saving her life. Melody heads to the woods in Chimp On Your Shoulder, ''to save Kassondra from Harambe, but ends up finding nothing aside from a bundle of bananas, as Jackson successfully saves Kassondra. Melody chooses to make Damia repay her favor in ''Tongue, Tied, and Twisted, ''by having Damia help her with the challenge, knowing that it is an auto elimination. Melody finishes second in the challenge, during the song, something that she was happy about. Melody learns that Daisy, Damia, and Branden are in an alliance In ''Are You Smarter Than a 5th Placer, as Kassondra was reviewing some old footage in the control room with the contestants. Melody also finds out about Damia and Daisy's true motives, as the footage was playing. Melody isn't able to answer any of the questions during the challenge in time, as Damia wins immunity. At the ceremony, Melody votes Damia with Cordelia, despite Damia's immunity, and Melody gets eliminated in return. Melody returns in Party Under The Stars - The Finale ''to sit in the peanut gallery, to cheer for a finalist. Melody sits in the Branden peanut gallery originally, to talk with Cordelia and Derek, soon walking over to the Daisy gallery, to talk to Damia, much to her dismay. After Damia walks off, Melody walks over to the Woods bench that Woods had made and sits there. Melody cheers for Woods, and tells him to steal the money, which he tries to do. When Derek tries to tranquilize Woods, Melody ends up taking the shot for him. Melody is one of the people Kassondra selects to compete in ''Back in Action ''at the end of the episode. Back in Action Melody sports a new look by the time of Back in Action, as she decided to cut her hair and change her outfit in-between seasons, wanting to present more formally. In ''Let's Get Physical, ''Melody performs well in the dodgeball challenge, hitting Valerie, Budo, Chloe, Dillon, and Damia. After hitting Damia, Melody wins the challenge, becoming the captain of the ''Daring Directors. ''She chooses her team members to be Branden, Daisy, Dillon, Kensly, Eugene, and Emanuel. Between ''Let's Get Physical ''and ''One Beach Is Enough, Eugene gave Melody a bottle of Eugenius Juice to drink for the next challenge. During'' One Beach Is Enough, Melody had drunk the Eugenius Juice that Eugene gave to her in between episodes, in preparation for her leg of the relay, as it was a race to the finish against Derek. When it was time for her leg to begin, the Eugenius juice started to take effect. She could not focus on the race, occasionally tripping, and ultimately losing to Derek. Melody decides to vote Kensly, under Eugene's guidance. In ''Zero Gravity Games, ''Melody fared poorly, as she was the very first person who had thrown up in the challenge. Before the ceremony, Eugene tells her to vote for Dillon, and she does so. When Kassondra swaps Ash and Eugene's teams, and introduced a newcomer, being Rich, Melody welcomed both Ash and Rich as they both joined her team. In ''From Trash To Treasure, Melody defends her team's treasure from Eugene and Valerie. The latter tries to elbow Melody in the face, and soon gets tackled by Branden, and pinned by him and Rich. She is happy when she hears that Daisy won the challenge for her team. Throughout Alienating The Enemies, Melody and Ash work together, searching for the eggs. As the duo enter the boiler room with Rich and Emanuel, they all found 2 eggs and Mr. Coconut. She saw Ash and Emanuel took the two eggs, as Rich took Mr. Coconut. After Emanuel and Rich runoff, Chefette arrives, shooting Ash. As Ash gets shot, Melody was very confused about why Ash wanted to chain for a Shiny Machoke in Pokemon. After Ash stated he liked it, Melody confessed that she does not like green shinies and walked off, soon returning to ask Ash who his favorite shiny was, only to find out it was shiny Espeon. Later, Melody had voted Emanuel, because she did not want to vote out Ash, as she viewed him as a friend, but Ash was eliminated regardless. During Love Doctor, ''Melody searches for the cadaver pieces for her team during the first part of the challenge, eventually managing to recover the head and torso pieces for her team's cadaver. Melody is disappointed when her team loses the challenge. At the ceremony, Melody voted Emanuel once again, as there was a tie between Branden and Emanuel, and Daisy ended up eliminating them both. Melody does well during the challenge in ''Dodging a Disaster, making it to the final section with Budo, in the blistering heat, and she decided to push Budo to the finish line right before Chloe was to cross, to secure her team's victory for the challenge. The Daring Directors won a dinner reward. Melody faces off against Chloe in The Karate Kids, ''getting pinned by her relatively shortly. She is disappointed when her team loses once again, and votes Budo at the elimination ceremony, with Daisy. The vote results in a tiebreaker, and she sees the Proud Producers break the tie, eliminating Budo. Melody is initially happy when she finds out that Ash returned in ''Total Drama: The Musical, but she soon was caught in the middle of a feud between Ash and Derek, because Ash believed that Derek rigged the votes against him when he was originally eliminated, and he told Melody so. During the actual challenge, she sang a duet with Chloe and was annoyed when Chloe and Rich won immunity, but not her. When she voted for Derek with Ash and Daisy, she was shocked when Cordelia was eliminated instead of Derek, due to Damia rigging the vote. In Locked Out For Good, w''hen looking for a way out of her cell, Melody decides to climb up to the top bunk in her cell, pry open the vent, and crawl through the said vent, soon falling through it onto the ground, finishing the challenge in fourth place. She is disappointed when Daisy and Damia are eliminated, and when Daisy exposes herself as the person who had rigged out Ash, Melody still believes Daisy can be good. Sometime between ''Locked Out For Good and 005: Gilded Eye, Melody decided to pull Chloe aside, asking her to team up, and solidifying an alliance between the two, despite their differences. Melody performed well in 005: Gilded Eye, as she snuck past Chloe, Derek, and Ash during the challenge without effort, as Chloe was distracting the duo so neither Derek or Ash would win immunity. In the end, Melody just barely lost immunity to Rich. When it was time to vote, Melody ended up regrettably siding with Chloe and Rich over Ash and Derek, eliminating Derek, and losing him as a friend. Melody's animal buddy in You've Got A Fiend in Me ''was a Platypus, who she had named Barry. She was training with it for the talent show, to sing 'The Barry The Platypus' theme song. After singing it, she receives an 18 out of 30 by the judges. Later, when Rich wins immunity and the sole vote, he decides to eliminate Melody, upsetting her and Ash. In ''Aftermath IV - Friendly Tensions, ''Melody appears as the final guest, and not many people were happy to see her. Due to Cordelia getting irritated by Melody's presence, Melody decided to intentionally annoy them, much to their dismay. Melody is disappointed to find out that she is not competing in Island Homecoming, but is happy when she finds out that she is going to be one of the Aftermath Hosts for the said season, alongside Ash. Melody cheers for Ash at the end of ''The Finale Won't Solve Itself. ''As Derek and Ash kiss, Melody decides to try to pick Chloe up but falls over. After Chloe getting up and running away, Melody is taken completely by surprise when Chloe returns and kisses her, before Melody quickly walks away herself, to ask her girlfriend about the situation, and was happy to hear that she was fine with it. Island Homecoming Coming soon! All-Stars Cruise Coming Soon! Trivia * Melody currently lives in Toronto, Canada. * Melody's birthday is October 21st, 1996. This makes her a Libra-Scorpio cusp. ** According to the Chinese Zodiac, she was born in the Year of the Rat. * Melody is of Filipino descent. * Melody is 5'4". * Melody is tone-deaf. * Melody has ADHD and is Narcissistic. * As of her elimination in ''You've Got A Fiend In Me, ''Melody has outranked every OSS contestant at least once. * Melody's favorite movie is ''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004). * Melody's favorite TV show is T.U.F.F. Puppy. Category:Characters Category:OSS-OIH Characters Category:Barbaric Bones Category:Fighting Spirits Category:Daring Directors Category:Aftermath Hosts Category:Villainous Villains